I Remember
by perfectq
Summary: All of Hermione's "firsts" were with Ron... all of the important ones, at least.


**Title**: I Remember  
**Summary**: This is a story of first times for Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger  
**Rated**: Mature for Language, Sexual Content  
**Genre**: Romance/Drama  
**Universe**: Harry Potter

I guess the truth is I was always afraid. Afraid of who I was around him and who he had become around me. At first, it didn't seem like much, but soon I found myself falling in love with him.

Throughout my life I was always doing one of two things: reading or writing. I had read Hogwarts: A History in its entirety by the time I had my sixth birthday, and had even added memos in the margin. I like to think I know everything and I guess I can become a bit overbearing with it all, but this story sin't about my love for reading or my love for writing; rather it's about my love for a certain ginger haired man who captured my heart when I was only eleven years old. Sure, I denied any attraction for many years, but there came a time when it became unbearable.

I'm assuming you all know the story of Harry Potter, but what about the story of us.. his two best friends. What about Ron and Hermione?

**I remember the first time I realized there was a romantic spark between us**. It was during our first year at Hogwarts when we had barely known one another. For the first few months of school, I found myself hating Ronald's existence. He would insult me behind my back and I would always, inevitably, find out. As you'll remember from the story of Harry Potter, toward the end of our first year someone let a troll loose in the castle and Ron and Harry had to sweep in and save me. Now, I know what you're thinking, why didn't I fall in love with Harry? Why Ronald? Well, for one simple reason that was overlooked in Harry's story: when I was in that bathroom crying my eyes out over something Ron said, something occurred to me, "Why did I care so much?" It was something that had never really dawned on me before. I was int he middle of pondering this question when Ronald and Harry came in and saved my life. The following night I was sitting alone in the common room, reliving the previous days events when I heard soft footsteps of someone coming to join me. The rest of the student should have been in bed, so my immediate thought was it could be the person who let the troll in. I froze in fear, then quickly reached for my wand. A loud bang resonated through the room as the person crashed into the room and I heard Ron's familiar voice whisper an angry bloody hell. Just by the sound of my giggle Ron knew it was me. He came and sat next to me and the second I looked at him I knew there was more than just friendship shadowed in those eyes.

**I remember the first time I realized I was in love with Ronald Bilius Weasley**. It took us both quite a while, admittedly. To this day, I'm still not sure when he realized he loved , but I can almost pinpoint when I fell for him. It was when I first saw him with Lavendar Brown during our sixth year. I never really liked her. I shared a dorm room with her and Parvati through most of school. They were under the guise that they were the only people that really matter. I believe the proper word for them is bimbo. So, to see my best friend dating one of these idiots was more than I could handle. When he kissed Lavendar I would sometimes shut my eyes and wish it was me he was kissing. Now, before I actually saw them together I had heard rumors, but nothing could prepare me for seeing their entwined bodies on the Gryffindor couch, holding one another close and snogging. My heart shattering made me realize I loved Ron. I wanted to be the girl he was always excited to see, the girl that made him smile. If only he could see how I felt.

**I remember the first time I pleasure myself to the thought of Ron.** It was the same day I saw him Lavendar. I retired early that night and was alone in the room for a good hours before I heard the door open and Parvati and Lavendar entered. I laid on my side and sobbed silently wondering why he would do this to me. Of course, the answer was simple, he didn't realize he was doing anything. So, I laid in bed and though of all the good time Ron and I shared and then my mind took a sudden turn. Suddenly I was wondering what lay beneath Ron's robes: the chiseled body that Quidditch was scoping. I wondered if he was covered in the same red hair that covered head. As I pondered these questions, picturing his nude form, I massaged my breasts. Surprised by the moan I elicited I ventured under my skirt and moved my knickers out of the way before pressing my hand lightly between the folds. I let out another moan and pretended it Ron's hand replacing my own. As I moved my fingers into myself, I pictured Ron's nude form laying over me and thrusting himself into me. He told me that he loved me and Lavendar never meant anything to him. He told me that he would always love me. Before I was able to comprehend the sitters Lavendar and Parvati walked in and I immediately pulled my hand out and shut my eyes, pretending to be asleep. "He won't tell me he loves me," is all I heard Lavendar say before drifting off into a peaceful and happy slumber.

**I remember the first time he told me he loved me**. No, I don't count the time he told mere loved me for helping him with his schoolwork. Even though that did have quite an effect on me, I don't usually count that. This was a moment that meant the world to and I wish it was told in more detail in Harry's story, but it gives me a chance to relive the moment which is always a plus. It was the night Ron returned to us from the Burrow. He had left during the search for horocruxing and leaving Harry and I alone. I thought that I could never forgive him for letting his two best friends down like that, but I did (and a lot quicker than I thought I would). When I saw him and realized who it was my heart melted and my eyes twinkled. He was just the man I remembered. I had to remember what he did though, and for a while I stayed mad at him.. A couple days later Ron and I were sitting by the fire while Harry got some much needed sleep. We were peering over at one another and trying to make it obvious.

"I'm glad you came back," I told him as I touched his leg gently with a sweet smile. It was the first thing I'd said to him since his return.

I couldn't possibly leave you two out here alone," he said with a small smile, "I one you guys could do it without e, but I didn't want you to," he added.

I almost threw myself into his arms then and there, "we couldn't do it without you; don't underestimate yourself," I had told him. He always underestimated himself and I couldn't stand it. We needed him here. He was the glue that held us together. We all needed one another; we were like a puzzle, with one piece missing we're just complete.

"Don't tell Harry," he said breaking my train of thought, "but I really came back for you." This statement threw me through a loop and I had to look up at him. He blushed a bit when he caught my eyes, but smiled. "I didn't want anything to happen to you without knowing that I did everything in my power to prevent it." It was, by far, the sweetest thing he ever said to me. He turned to me and took my hands; the gesture forced me to look up at him. He smiled when our eyes met, "I love you, Hermione Granger."

It was one of the happiest moments of my life. I felt like I was flying and about to fall when he caught me and whisked me to safety. My heart began to race, I wanted to tell him I loved him too, but my mouth was dry so I smiled and threw my arms around him and hugged him lovingly. He knew I loved him too, and I would tell him the next day in case he didn't.

**I remember the first time we kissed, really kissed**. Yes, we kissed before the battle, but hat was almost a good-bye kiss. It wasn't until the battle ended and we were standing outside the night before Fred's funeral. I was taking a walk when I saw Ron standing by the large hold that been dug for his brother's body int eh backyard. It was rather dark and it wasn't until I was only a few feet away that I saw the tears glistening in Ron's eyes. I felt tears well up in my own as I watched the love of my life silently mourn his brother's passing.

I moved slowly towards him and put my hand gently on his shoulder. He turned to look at me and smiled before pulling me to his side. We stood in silence, both of us thinking of Fred and how he was always trying to point out the attraction between us. I wondered what he would think of this moment, now; what he would think of Ron and I standing this close, madly in love but not mentioning it. I could picture him grinning from ear to ear repeating his favorite phrase: I told you so. The thought made me smile and I would report the thought to Ronald after the funeral the next day. Even though we were standing near where Fred was to be buried, I felt like this was mine and Ron's moment. "He loved you, you know? I said after a long silence. I knew Ron knew this, but it was always nice to hear and he was in constant need of reassurance. Ron said nothing, simply nodded.

I watched Ron intently as he stared longing at the hole in the ground when I realized he probably wanted alone time. I went to move away from him, but almost immediately felt his rough and callused hand grasp my arm. I turned to him and realized our bodies were only inches apart. I smiled a bit and for the first time I saw a sincere smile on his face. He put his hand lightly on my face and allowed his thumb to trace my cheek. "I don't know what I would do without you,'" he said. It was my turn to sob. He wiped away my tears with his thumb and leaned in to let his lips brush mine. I immediately kissed him back, without missing a beat. He prided my lips open with his tongue and we let our tongues duel and flirt as our hands traveled through one anothers' unruly locks. I felt his left hand grab my waist and pull me up against his body. The man I have loved for six years was holding me close and kissing me like he never wanted to let go; I was on cloud nine.

_But most importantly_, **I remember when Ronald and I made love for the first time**. I should probably point out hat it wasn't magical, like I'd always imagined, but after it happened I read that it wasn't supposed to be. Ron and I had been apart for a few months because I went to see my mother and father and stayed with his. I knew I would miss him while we were apart , but I never really realized how much. I would sit down for tea with Mother and Father and when I was finished I would stare into the tea leaves and wonder what Ron would see in them, Divination was always amusing.

When I returned from visiting my family after the war I found that Ron and Harry had moved to a small flat in Diagon Alley, just around the corner from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Ginny and I ventured there together for the first time and to our surprise it was very well kept. There weren't clothes littering the floor or food diciest littering the house. To say the least, we were very impressed. "Harry," Ginny called out before disappearing into his room. I went to the kitchen and poured myself a cup of tea while I waited for Ron. He and I had already shared our kiss and it was like we never head. We went back to being friends, though it wasn't what either of us wanted. I was there that day to tell him this wasn't what I wanted; I wanted to be with him. I Deep in though, I jumped when I heard a door slam down the hallway, but its adjust Harry and Ginny heading to the Burrow for the night, where they would be alone.

I made my way back to Ronald's room and tapped lightly on the door. He mumbled something and then angrily thrust the door open. But the second he saw me, his mood immediately changed and a smile played at his lips. "Oh, hey Hermione," he paused and ran his fingers through his hair, "I forgot you were coming," he blushed a bit. We stood in silence for a moment and pushed a strand of curls out of my eyes shyly.

"I actually came to say something," I told him before I lost all my nerve, "I can't do this, Ron. I can't pretend as though nothing happened and as though I don't have feelings for you. I'm in love -," but I never finished. Before I knew it, his lips were on mine and I was knocked back onto his bed.

I was lying under the man of my dreams, kissing him with all of the passion I possessed. I couldn't have been happier. We were kissing when I felt his tongue glide gently across my lower lip. I smiled and welcomed his tongue into my mouth.

I pushed Ron back a little and saw his eyes darken with desire, as a pure and genuine smile spread across his face. "Ron," I said, my voice shaky with passion, "I want you to make love to me… if you want." The words were out of my mouth before I could even fully comprehend what I was saying. There was a moment of agonizing silence before he began to laugh. My heart sunk and tears formed in my eyes, "Why are you laughing?" I managed to stutter out.

"Hermione," he said, placing his fingers underneath my chin and forcing me to look into his eyes before he continued, "you know my feelings for you are beyond friendship, in fact, they are beyond anything I could ever fathom. I love you, Hermione Jean Granger."

I put my hand lightly on his face and smiled, "make love to me, Ronald." His hands immediately went around my waist as mine went to his hair. He leaned toward me and his lips gently touched mine. I pulled his body flush against mine, I wanted to be sure this was real, be sure he was really here. He ran his fingers across my skin lightly before settling them on the hem of my shirt. I smiled and lifted my arms as she peeled the useless garment from my body. I laid there and watched as Ron's eyes shifted to a degree of desire I had not seen from him before. He bit his lower lip before slowly leaning down and kissing my neck. His lips lightly grazed down my neck to the hills of my breasts, still hiding behind a bra. He reached his hand behind me and before he could try I reached my hand out to stop him and unhooked and removed it for him. He stared in stunned silence at my hardened nipples. He had no idea what he did to me. He kissed my breasts, giving both equal attention and making me feel like I was the most beautiful woman in the world before removing the rest of my clothes.

As Ron hovered at my opening he looked into my eyes and ran his hand gently down my cheek, "I can't believe this is happening," he said as he entered me. As he registered the pain on my face he leaned down and kissed me. He made love to me. I have never felt more loved than the first time Ron and I made love. I think that's how it's supposed to be though. If you really love a person and you decide to take that step, even if the sexual act isn't all that great, the love you feel makes it feel as though it is.

That was start of the most precious gift Ron could have given me. Nine months later I gave birth to a baby girl. She was just the beginning of my life with Ron and the love we shared. Today I saw goodbye to Ron on his 90th birthday. _I hope I can join him soon because I don't wish to live a day without him_.


End file.
